


a light that’s waiting for you in the dark

by goldenlavender (Forestgreengirl)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, CC-1010 | Fox Is Touchstarved, CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, I’m incapable of not being a little bit mean to him, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Overworking, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/goldenlavender
Summary: Being a Commander is more stressful than anything, Fox isn’t coping well with anything; Thorn is just worried.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CC-4477 | Thire (Mentioned), CC-1010 | Fox & CC-5869 | Stone (Mentioned), CC-1010 | Fox/Thorn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	a light that’s waiting for you in the dark

Fox doesn’t go back to the barracks anymore. He knows what the  _ vode  _ say about him, he knows what those looks mean. 

It’s easier to stay in his office, drinking cheap wine and trying to catch up on the overabundance of flimsiwork that the Chancellor keeps giving him, than it is to sit in a room where he  _ knows  _ he’s not wanted.

He can handle the hatred in people’s eyes when he’s in the senate, can handle the disgust in civilians voices who still see them as nothing more than  _ products.  _

What he can’t handle is his brothers looking at him with thinly-veiled dislike, looking at him like he‘s  _ nothing.  _ Fox wants to keep his brothers safe, wants to keep the ones he  _ could,  _ safe, he knew they would hate him, but it doesn’t make the looks and the whispers any easier to handle. 

Sometimes it just gets too much, everyone’s eyes on him, everybody needing something, needing him to be Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard. 

So he’s taken to locking himself in the office, lights low-enough that he can still see, but his pounding headache doesn’t make him want to vomit. Locking himself away from the brothers who don’t really want anything to do with him, and away from the sleazy senators with the touchy hands. 

At least while he’s sitting by himself  _ (“It’s not hiding, Stone, shut up.”) _ he doesn’t have to think about how to communicate with people, something that takes a surprising amount of effort. And at least he’s sitting down, if he had to stand up right now, there was a  _ very  _ high chance he was going to puke on the floor. 

He’s distracted enough by his pounding headache, and the forms from the 501st, that are for  _ some  _ reason requesting Jetpacks. Again. That he doesn’t even notice when his door slides open, he’s not even aware that somebody is in the room with him until somebody sinks into the chair next to him, fingers fiddling with one of the pens from his pen tray.

“Hey Fox, was wondering where you had gotten to.” The voice asks, and Fox tries to squint through the pounding in his head that had both gotten worse, and was making his vision white out every few moments.

“I’m busy.” 

“Thire said he watched you duck into your room, and then you didn’t come out. So what’s up?” 

At least he knows who it is now, Thorn is one of the only people who  _ didn’t  _ listen to Fox when he told them he was busy, and the only person who willingly visited the other Commander. 

“I’m busy, Thorn, I don’t have time for this.”

“You’ve been staring at that same piece of flimsi for 7 minutes. You don’t look like you’re making much progress.” Fox hates how easily Thorn can read him; it’s great in battle when they need to rely on each other to survive, less good when it’s about things  _ Fox didn’t want people to know.  _

Fox makes the mistake of snapping his head round to glare at Thorn, regretting the motion when it makes his head  _ spin,  _ forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut to combat the dizziness as he wavers briefly. 

“I’m fine.”

Thorn just stares at him for a moment, eyes narrowed and eyebrow raised, usually that look makes Fox want to kiss him senseless, right now he just wants to finish this paperwork and get drunk as shit and sleep.

“You can’t tell me you’re fine, not after  _ that.”  _ Thorn sounds angry when he responds, hands coming up to rest on Fox’s shoulders, the simple contact making Fox’s skin tingle under the pressure.

“Tell me what’s going on,  _ cyar’ika.  _ I can help.”

Fox hates admitting weakness, doesn’t want to give Thorn any reason to  _ leave,  _ doesn't want to give anyone a reason to decommission him.

“I’ll be fine, I just need to finish these forms and sleep. Don’t worry about me.”

“Tough luck, I’m already worried. How long have you been awake?” 

Fox does  _ not  _ want to answer that, the answer is  _ too long,  _ and he knows for a fact that Thorn will somehow  _ force  _ him to sleep. He’s done it before, Fox never quite forgot it.

“Uh-“ and that apparently says all Thorn needs to know, because he’s going from sitting in the chair casually, to reaching forward to pull Fox into a hug, blocking him from the obnoxious lights overhead. 

Fox will admit that it does help, his head isn’t feeling like it’s about to split open, and he isn’t going to deny that the way Thorn is rubbing circles against Fox’s neck, is surprisingly relaxing.

“You need to take care of yourself, dear, you can’t help anyone if you’ve gone and burnt yourself out.” It’s an argument they’ve had multiple times, in many different forms. Fox doesn’t know whether to loathe or admire Thorns persistence. 

“I am, I’ve just been busy.”

“Hm? You haven’t been back to the barracks recently.” It’s posed innocently, but Fox knows that Thorn has worked out what is going on, he’s not Fox’s unofficial second-in-command for nothing. 

“I know how to tell when I’m not wanted, Thorn.” Fox manages to speak up, his voice muffled from where his head is pressed against Thorn’s neck, and he’s aware of how bitter his voice sounds, apparently Thorn is too, considering the arms tighten around him, squeezing gently. 

“You are wanted, we like having you there.”

“You and maybe two others, it’s simpler, and kinder on everyone if I stay here.” 

“You don’t have to be alone, I would always be happy to chill here with you.” Thorn responds, voice both soft and worried. The other Commander runs his fingers through Fox’s shorter hair, where it had begun to curl from being uncut recently.

The soothing, repetitive motions eased the ache that was shooting through Fox’s brain, and he pushed himself into the contact slightly, wanting more but also not wanting to seem desperate.

Thorn pressed a gentle kiss to his head, arms wrapped around Fox, and his head resting on Fox’s own. The relaxing motions make Fox’s eyes fall shut, as his body goes boneless in Thorns hold. 

  
“ _ It’ll be okay, cyare, I promise you that.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> I’m,, very attached to this ship, and very firmly a “Fox support squad” member- 
> 
> clone/clone shipping discord - https://discord.gg/jBUVd3G


End file.
